


Eeny meeny miny mo

by MadameBaggio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning After Regret, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexy Times, all with darcy though, but not really because it was good sex, different pairings each chapter, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe she'd done something like that! You don't just sleep with your best friend! It doesn't matter that he's hot, nice, funny, hot, heroic, hot and...<br/>She was in so much trouble.</p><p>Darcy slept with her best friend and it's the morning after. Time to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the deal...
> 
> Darcy -the Darcy we love so -has drunk a bit too much and slept with her best friend. Oopsie. (Come on, we've all been there).
> 
> Every new chapter will bring a new possibility of who this best friend might be. They'll be one shots and they're not connected. There's this first chapter that will work as an introduction to the whole thing, everything else is completely separated. 
> 
> Did I explain this right? Does it make sense? hahaha Sorry if it doesn't.
> 
> This is the introduction, let's see how it goes.
> 
> This is rated M for sexy times and Darcy's dirty mouth.

Shit! Fuck! Fucking shit! Motherfucking shit from hell!

 

This was a calamity, an apocalypse-level of calamity. This was the worst possible thing that could happen to a girl.

 

God, this fucking thing sucked major hairy balls. (Luckily for Darcy she was on her apartment, because if she was anywhere near Hill, she would be getting an advertence for excessive use of foul language).

 

Darcy tried to take a deep breath and calm the fuck down, but it wasn’t fucking easy! So excuse her if her language wasn’t fitting for the Buckingham Palace right now. How was a girl supposed to react in the morning after of doing the stupidest thing on her life? Like… Let’s see… Fucking her best friend?

 

This was so messed up! She probably broke all codes of bro-hood around the world. They were not fuck buddies, so this was not the kind of situation where sex with a friend was okay.

 

Not that she thought that sex with a friend was ever okay.

 

Not that she thought there was something wrong with other people having sex with their friends. It was not for her, that’s all. She loved sex, but she liked her sex to be committed.

 

And now she was justifying herself to her own brain. This was pathetic.

 

What Darcy really should do right now was go back to her bedroom, kick him out, then leave the country for good. That was a solid plan, expect for the fact that he was the kind of guy that would probably hunt her down and find her in less than 24 hours. Which was probably why instead of going there she was hiding in her kitchen, staring at her coffee maker.

 

She had to do something. Something mature and classy that showed that there were no hard feelings, she had to backpedal quickly to convince him that a stupid mistake didn’t mean their friendship had to end.

 

God, don’t let their friendship be ruined.

 

Darcy could take anything but that. They were friends, great friends, best friends. That was what she believed at least. Why did she have to go and screw it up with sex?

 

Like great sex, earth shattering, multiple orgasmic, mind blowing sex, but sex.

 

“Stop it, Darcy!” She ordered herself. She was panicking for nothing. They had to talk, they had to remain friends.

 

It was going to be okay.

 

“Darcy?”

 

She was doomed.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FREAKING COW!
> 
> I am so absolutely sorry. I started this a long time ago (it feels like forever) and I'm only now posting the first chapter. I'm very very very sorry.
> 
> I forgot how hard is for me to write smut and I've never done it in English before. So I'm not really sure how this will go, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is not beta-read so I have no idea what you may find there. But if there's something too terrible, please, let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos I got. You're the best.

“Darcy?”

 

Oh man… That accent, the way the ‘r’ rolled out of his tongue… Shit! Focus, Darcy!

 

She took a deep breath before saying “In the kitchen, roadrunner.” She was actually very proud of her voice and how firm it sounded.

 

She had a good solid plan and she would go through with it, even if it killed her –and it just might. They were friends, they would remain friends and she would show him that right now!

 

Darcy braced herself, guarantying herself at the same time that all was good, and prepared her most friendly face.

 

Pietro came walking into the kitchen –she had forbidden him of running around her apartment –a big ass grin on his face, no fucking shirt on.

 

Seriously, how was she supposed to keep things platonic when he went around pulling shit like that? This guy’s abs were just ridiculous.

 

When Darcy had first met Pietro Maximoff he was hiding from the nurses of the hospital wing inside the supply cabinet that was in Jane’s lab. Until then the only thing she knew about him was that he had pulled a Coulson and survived being shot a hundred times –she was not exaggerating, Jane!

 

The moment she opened the door and found him hiding among the brooms and mops she learned two things about him: he had the most amazing pair of blue eyes and he was a little shit. He had pulled her inside the closet with him and told her to hide with him. They had been great friends ever since.

 

A stupid mistake couldn’t –and wouldn’t –destroy that.  Please, don’t let it be the end.

 

Her inner turmoil was suddenly cut by Pietro stepping close to her, dropping quick peck to her mouth and slapping her butt, before moving on to open the door of her fridge to rummage inside.

 

Darcy’s mouth almost hit the floor. “What… What the fuck was that?” She spluttered.

 

Pietro turned his head on her direction, a confused look on his face. “What?” Then his face cleared. “Oh, the slap? I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would mind it.”

 

“Not that!” She yelled, then tried again. “I mean, I _do_ mind, but that’s not I was talking about!” She insisted.

 

“Then what?” He asked genuinely confused, closing the fridge’s door and straightening. He had an apple on his hand, which he bit.

 

Darcy wanted to _bite him_. All over. Again.

 

Shit.

 

“Pietro…” She had to say something because she was the one getting confused right now.

 

“Can we have pancakes?” He asked suddenly. “I’ll flip them!”

 

He had the attention span of a golden fish, and it was one of the things that had endeared him to Darcy right from the start. He was always moving, almost trembling with barely contained energy. He couldn’t even sit still for a movie. Darcy had to watch the Lord of the Rings Trilogy with him like a freaking TV series and it took them over a week.

 

He had been very guarded at the beginning, always around Wanda and nobody else, but once he was over it, once he felt safe with them, he was quick to laugh, to joke and to hug.

 

Pietro was a great guy.

 

A great guy who was confusing the fuck out of her right now. He was moving around her kitchen and talking like nothing was wrong in the world.

 

“Pietro, wait a fucking second!” Darcy said suddenly, because there was something weird happening here.

 

“What?” He asked confused, stopping mixing the pancake batter he had in a bowl.

 

“What is going on here?” Darcy demanded.

 

Pietro looked around even more confused, like he expected something weird to have popped up since the last time he checked. Upon finding nothing he looked back at her. “Breakfast?” He offered hesitantly.

 

“Not this!” Darcy said frustrated. “About last night.”

 

“Is this because you didn’t get your chance to be on top?” He asked worried. “Because I told you we could fix this in the morning.”

 

Darcy felt her whole face flush and her whole body take interest in this. “That’s not this either!” She protested.

 

“Did I drool? Snored? Hogged the blanket?” he insisted.

 

“My God, Pietro, this isn’t the problem!” She was getting downright pissed. She couldn’t believe he could be this obtuse.

 

“Well… I give up.” Pietro informed calmly and even a bit amused. “What is it?”

 

“We had sex last night!”

 

“Well… Yeah.” He agreed. “A couple of times.”

 

More than a couple, actually… “There’s something wrong here.” Darcy decided.

 

Pietro finally put the bowl down, then shocked the hell of Darcy by extending his arm and grabbing her gently by the wrist. Darcy was so surprised by the move that she let him pull her close, until her breasts were flush against his chest.

 

Darcy saw herself looking up –the idiot was so tall – and being caught in his amazing blue eyes. Her hands were firmly planted on his shoulders –give her a break! His shoulders were amazing –and his were holding her by her waist, while he looked worriedly at her.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with genuine concern. “Tell me and I’ll help you fix it.”

 

“This.” She spoke –more than a bit frustrated -, taking her hands briefly from his shoulders to indicate them. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“We are together.” He spoke a bit uncertain. “Right?”

 

Darcy was so shocked by the statement that she stepped away from him. “We’re what?”

 

Pietro frowned and took a step back. “Together. You said it yesterday.”

 

Fuck. What the hell did she say? She couldn’t remember some parts of the night.

 

“Darcy?” There was hurt in Pietro’s eyes now and Darcy felt it like a stab in her heart. “You remember what you told me last night, right?”

 

Darcy wished she could lie to him right now and tell him she remembered everything, but she despised lying and –more so –she hated lying to Pietro.

 

“I don’t.” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

Pietro took two steps back. He was not frowning anymore, his face had taken this somber look. “Oh.” Was all he said.

 

“Pietro…”

 

“I’m sorry, Darcy.” He said quickly, turning his back to her. “I’ll just… Go.”

 

Shit! This was exactly what she was afraid of! If he left it would be awkward, they would never talk again, she just knew it!

 

“Pietro, wait!” Darcy grabbed his arm, but he was decidedly not looking at her. “I’m so sorry that I don’t remember. Tell me what it was.”

 

“What does it matter?” He turned to her. “You just said it because you’re drunk.”

 

“Well, maybe… But you know what they say!” She added quickly, when his face fell again. “A drunken person’s word is like the truth, or something like that.”

 

“If that was the case, don’t you think you’d remember it?” Pietro pointed out reasonably.

 

Darcy hated when Pietro was the voice of reason. It was like saying Tony was right about something not technology-related.

 

Not normal.

 

“Would you…” Darcy took a deep breath. “Would you just tell me, please? I really don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“I know that, Darcy.” He huffed, frustrated. “You told me this a million times last night.”

 

“I did?” She wondered out loud, then she remembered. “I did. And you told me it wouldn’t ruin our friendship…”

 

“Because we wouldn’t stop being friends. Not really.” He sighed. “You remember that.”

 

“I remember a lot of things, Pietro.” Darcy insisted. “I wasn’t that drunk.”

 

“You don’t remember the most important.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, can’t you just tell me?” Darcy exploded. “I fucking jumped on you last night and demanded you take off your shirt and I’m pretty sure I spent a ridiculous amount of time petting your abs, Pietro.”

 

“You did.” He conceded. “That part was a bit weird.”

 

Of course it had been. Darcy finally gets one hell of a sexy guy in bed and what does she do? Pets his abs. She probably needed to go out more.

 

In her defense, his abs were amazing.

 

Darcy took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She had never been a melancholic drunk or a mean one, she never did things and then blamed on the vodka. The only thing drinking really did for her was make her cuddly –more- and even more likely to say and do things impulsively.

 

Darcy hadn’t slept with Pietro because she was drunk, she did it because she had this huge crush on him. She hid it because that’s what she does when she is uncomfortable with what she feels, when she is insecure –which happens very often.

 

They were friends and Pietro flirted with her and she flirted back, but it had always been just for fun, right?

 

Right?

 

Last night she had asked him to walk her to her door and then tugged him inside. She didn’t remember if he kissed her first or the other way around, but she did say…

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” She whispered in awe. That’s what she said last night.

 

“What?” Pietro asked, his face lifting minimally in what could only be described as hope.

 

“Last night… When we kissed I said that, because it’s the truth. I wanted to kiss you.” She admitted.

 

“I wanted you to kiss me too.” Pietro spoke softly, taking a step in her direction. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long, long time…”

 

“Wait a minute.” Darcy pointed her finger at him. “Define ‘long’.” She narrowed her eyes and Pietro gulped.

 

“Since I pulled you in that closet with me?” It came out more as question.

 

“WHAT?”

 

This couldn’t be true! That happened like… Months ago.

 

“I’d seen you from afar and I thought you were…” Was he blushing? “I just wanted to talk to you and…”

 

“OK. New plan.” Darcy declared to the universe.

 

Pietro looked around, like he wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or if he should reply to that. “Okay…” He agreed carefully.

 

“I like you, you like me, but if I’m going to remember last night I think the easiest way to accomplish that would be to recreate it. So, if you don’t mind…”

 

“Not at all.” He was on her immediately after that. So fast, in fact, that the last word was said against her lips.

 

Pietro kissed her and Darcy remembered this from last night. She could remember clearly thinking that all the waiting to kiss him had paid off, because he was an amazing kisser. She adored how he was always running, but he kissed her lazily, taking his time with her mouth and her tongue, his hands feeling every inch of her body.

 

And –since fair is fair –she was doing the same to him. Mostly she was letting her hands have fun with his body.

 

Pietro pulled Darcy’s T-shirt over her head and threw it over his shoulder. She arched against him, a shiver running down her body with every touch of his fingertips.

 

Then everything blurred and she was in her room, with Pietro on top of her, that cocky smirk of his on his lips. “In a hurry, Roadrunner?”

 

“Oh yes. I was too slow for too long.” He declared before kissing her deeply again, settling between her thighs.

 

His hands were creeping over Darcy’s body and were almost at her boobs when she stopped him. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be on top.”

 

Pietro smiled like Christmas had arrived early this year. Another blurry second and Darcy was on top of a completely naked Pietro.

 

“Well, aren’t you full of tricks?” Darcy smirked at him, her hands going behind her back to open the clasp of her bra.

 

Pietro was looking at her like she was a work of art. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said, his eyes full of wonderment.

 

Shit, this guy couldn’t go around saying things like that to her.

 

She leaned in, her nipples sliding against his chest in a way that made him shiver –and made her feel so powerful –before she sealed his lips with her in a searing kiss. Pietro’s hands caressed her back, before reaching her shorts and pushing them. It took a bit of maneuvering, but finally –finally –they were skin on skin.

 

“Con…” Darcy didn’t even need to finish the sentence before Pietro was offering her a condom. She rolled her eyes playfully. “Boys.”

 

Darcy rolled the condom down on him and Pietro’s hips bucked under her. She grabbed his cock to put it in the right position and Pietro hissed.

 

Darcy sank slowly, let him stretch her out in that delicious way. She moaned loudly when he as completely in her, her hands going to his abs.

 

“Darcy… Would you, please… Move?” Pietro all but begged through clenched teeth.

 

Well, look at that. Darcy was feeling mighty right now. “You mean like…” She rolled her hips. “This?”

 

Pietro cursed in Sokovian, his hands going to her hips. “Just like this…”

 

Darcy moved again and it was her turn to moan. Had it been this amazing last night? She remembered parts of it, but this… This she would never forget.

 

She threw her head back and Pietro could feel the tips of her hair brushing gently against his thighs. He moved his hips against hers and Darcy shuddered.

 

Everything became a mess of hands, skin, kisses and sweat. There were mumbled words and soft sighs, porny moans and a whole lot of cursing.

 

Darcy felt like she might be in love.

 

“OK… That was awesome, we should definitely be together.” She declared some time later, lying next to Pietro on the bed.

 

“That’s what you said yesterday.” Pietro informed her.

 

“Well, I’m obviously a genius.” Darcy stretched before turning to Pietro. She put a hand over his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

 

“It’s okay.” He smiled at her, a perfect dimple appearing on his cheek. “It was nice making you remember it. Besides, you’re worth it.”

 

“Oh man…” She hid her face on his neck. “Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Why not?” Pietro chuckled.

 

“Makes me wanna jump you again.”

 

“I don’t see a problem here.”

 

Well, that was good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo...
> 
> First one we got was Pietro! Love him, can't accept he died (NEVER!). Let's pretend he is immortal...
> 
> Hope the smut was decent, please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes. My English is a work in eternal progress, I guess...
> 
> Next chapter...  
> She was a bro.  
> Except when he was fucking her against the wall.  
> She really needed to let that one go. It wasn’t going to be easy.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!!!
> 
> That's a whole lot of kudos!!! Thank you soooooooo much!
> 
> It took me forever to finish this, I'm so sorry! So many things got in the way, but finally... A new chapter.
> 
> THIS IS NOT BETA READ! I actually just finished it, and I have no idea of what you might find there... But -please -let me know if it's too terrible to read, seriously. If the mistakes are too extreme I want to know.
> 
> So... Who's the new guy? Let's see?

“Darcy?”

His voice sounded so uncertain that it was killing her. Darcy felt –for absolutely no reason –like she had just kicked a puppy and a kitten at the same time. So she took a deep breath and plastered the sunniest smile she had on her face before turning to him. “Morning! Do you want bacon and eggs?”

Steve hesitated for a second, before nodding almost timidly. “Then set the table.” Darcy smile was extra cheery and a bit strained.

He opened his mouth like he planned on saying something to her, but changed his mind and started arranging the table.

God, this was a disaster.

Steve had this “aw shucks” thing going on for him and he was the most adorable person ever. Except when he was fucking her against the wall last night, because that was very far from adorable.

Steve had come to Darcy asking for help, because Thor kept saying how much she had helped him with things about Earth when he had first arrived. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D.’s idea of updating him covered missions and some edited History lessons.

He was like this enormous puppy and Darcy wanted to cuddle him and protect him from the big bad world –never mind that he was Captain America. Instead of doing all of that, she bought him a coffee and showed him the internet.

She was a bro.

Except when he was fucking her against the wall.

She really needed to let that one go. It wasn’t going to be easy. Every girl wants to have the experience and with her figure Darcy had all but given up. –praise Science! for super soldiers.

Darcy’s main concern right now was how Steve was taking this. She knew for a fact that all of Tony’s teasing meant nothing: Steve wasn’t a virgin. But he still had his 40’s sensibilities to deal with. She wondered if he would want to marry her or something silly like that.

It wasn’t like he would want to date her. Not that she wanted to date him. This was stupid. Really.

And yeah, maybe she had this teeny tiny crush on him, but he was Captain America, so who didn’t have a crush on him nowadays? And worst of all: he was Steve Rogers, a sweetheart with the body of a Greek god. Of course she had a crush on him, it didn’t mean that she wanted do date him. 

Because it was just a crush. Seriously.

And yes, she would keep saying that until she believed it herself.

She finished the food –more than enough to feed a super soldier –and sat on the table with him. They started eating in the most suffocating silence in the history of silences. She kept coming up with things to say, just to discard them.

She had a feeling that if they discussed last night Steve would get out of her apartment and never talk to her again.

It wasn’t exactly the sex –even though there was this as well –it was mostly because Steve had a kink that she had used to her advantage the night before.

Apparently the good Captain loved receiving orders –and he was excellent at following them.

Darcy couldn’t say that she hadn’t found that hot. She had become used to guys that liked to be in control in the bedroom, calling all the shots all the time; she never imagined that being the one calling the shots could be this hot.

Not that they had played Fifty Shades last night –she wasn’t that kinky and she didn’t think Steve was –but when they crossed the threshold of her apartment and she said “Undress, soldier” she saw his eyes darkening and then… Oh boy.

The thing was… She had a feeling that he was embarrassed about it now. He wasn’t looking at her –at all –and he was exuding discomfort. Funny enough, she was very uncomfortable too.

She had never imagined she could be that bossy! Sure, he fucked her against the wall, but that was because she demanded it, and that hadn’t been her only demand.

“Steve…” She sighed, because someone had to start this conversation and it might as well be her. She would love to pretend that last night never happened, so they could go on being friends, but she knew it wouldn't be like that. “Do you want to talk about last night?”

Steve put his fork down. “Not really.” He admitted, looking at his plate. “But I know we need to.”

He finally looked at her and they spent a whole minute looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

“We’re still friends, right?” Darcy finally asked, because this was her priority, this is what she needed to know.

“Of course, Darcy.” Steve assured her. “I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

She released her breath, relieved to hear that. “You…” She cleared her throat. “You do know that there’s nothing wrong with what happened last night, right?”

Steve was silent and Darcy worried that it was the wrong thing to say. It was the fault of that Asgardian Ale that Thor had and it was capable of making even Steve tipsy.

No, that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. Saying it like that make it sound like they did something very wrong or that someone had abused someone else and nothing could be farther from the truth.

Yes, she was tipsy and so was Steve, but she was sober enough for consent and so was him.

Steve took a deep breath. “Darcy, I…” He closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose. “It isn’t that I…” He stopped one more time. “I just feel like…”

“Steve.” Darcy spoke firmly. “Speak.” She all but commanded.

Steve’s gaze snapped to Darcy and her heart missed a beat. Holy fuck, why was she so bossy?

“I felt like I lied to you.” Steve muttered.

“Why?” Darcy asked confused.

“Because I didn’t need lessons on modern History or on how to use a cellphone, Darcy.” He sighed. “I already knew all of that.”

Darcy couldn’t be more shocked if he said he liked collecting Barbie dolls. “Then why did you…”

“Because I didn’t have the guts to ask you out.” He finally admitted.

“You… What?” She almost yelled.

“I’d seen you around and I thought you…” He made a sound that was something between a groan and an awkward laugh. “I thought you looked beautiful and I wanted to get to know you. I was going to ask you out that day, but when you looked at me, I… Couldn’t.”

Oh Lord, she fell into the Twilight Zone! There was no other explanation! Steve had a crush on her! Or he used to, at least.

The guy that jumped out of airplanes for a living, that charged into danger without thinking twice, the guy that put on a uniform and became Captain fucking America, couldn’t ask her out. 

Was she that scary?

Oh my God, no wonder he was so worried about last night. He was intimidated by her and she went around and bossed him into bed. Oh no.

“Oh no.” 

“Darcy…”

“I can’t…”

“I am so sorry, Darcy.” Steve spoke quickly. “I really thought I could be friends with you without doing anything stupid, but…”

“Wait a second.” Darcy pointed a finger at him. “What? You… Wait a second. What exactly are you telling me right now?”

Steve looked a bit lost, like he wasn’t sure what he had said that needed clarification.

“Are you telling me that you put yourself on the friendzone?” Darcy demanded.

“I’m not entirely sure of what that means.” Steve spoke softly.

“You liked me, but instead of saying anything you just became friends with me.” She clarified. “And never tried anything else.”

Steve looked very embarrassed now. “Yes.” He finally admitted.

“Why?” Darcy asked completely confused.

“Because you didn’t see me that way.”

“How would you know?” She challenged.

Steve opened his mouth before closing it again. “I just… Didn’t get that feeling from you.”

“Oh great, so we’re going with that now, hm?” Darcy rolled her eyes. “You didn’t get the feeling from…” She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She let her forehead drop to the table with a loud thump.

“Darcy?” Steve called worried. “I’m sorry if I…”

“Shut up.” She said, but it was without any heat.

“Darcy?” He called once again.

“I can’t believe you!” She exploded, sitting right again. “I’ve been feeling bad all this time because I had this stupid crush on…”

“Wait! You have a crush on me?” He asked, his voice sounding a bit hopeful.

“I’m pretty sure I said ‘had’.” Darcy replied quickly, feeling her cheeks heating up.

“Had?” Steve prodded gently.

“I…” Shit. What was she supposed to say? “I might still have…” She admitted very low.

Steve perked at that. “So if I want to step out of that… What did you call it again?”

Darcy really blushed now. “Friendzone.” She said.

“If I want to step out of that friendzone… Would it be okay?”

“I’m pretty sure we trampled all over that friendzone last night.” Darcy informed, even though she was really red.

Now Steve looked embarrassed. “We did.”

Shit, she had to ask now. “Was it… Was it okay? Wasn’t I too… I don’t know… Bossy, weird?”

Now Steve was as red as she was. “Not, it was…” He cleared his throat. “It was great, actually.” He cleared his throat again. “Really great.”

Darcy finally looked at him –really looked at him. Oh, man. Was that super soldier blushing or what?

Last night had been great. It had been mind-blowing, in many aspects. She was worried that she had enjoyed it a bit more than he did, or that he wouldn’t feel as comfortable about it once he was sober enough. But apparently…

“Look at me, soldier.” She said in a soft way, but the tone of her voice was a command. A very clear one.

Steve’s eyes zeroed on her face in the next second. He wasn’t red anymore and his pupils… Oh yes.

“Ma’am.”

Fuck. Should this sound as hot as it did.

“Get up.” She ordered, eyes fixed on him. “Take off your shirt.”

Steve complied immediately and Darcy had to make a conscious effort not to fan herself. Fuck, he was built.

And delicious.

She should consider very seriously the idea of buying some chocolate sauce to pour on him.

Ok, now she kind of needed to focus on this. 

She pushed her chair away from the table. “Come here.” She called and he came, eyes fixed on her, color creeping back to his cheeks. “Kneel.”

Steve sucked in a breath, but he was quick to obey the new order.

Last night, even though she was a bit drunk, Darcy had been too self-conscious to order him to eat her out.

To be quite honest she was still a bit worried that this might be too much, like this could be that one step too far that would send Steve running.

Then she looked into his eyes. Truly looked. His pupils were blown and he was looking at her like she was the answer to all of his prayers.

Oh man… Talk about a rush.

“I’m pretty sure you know what do to now, soldier.” She arched a brow.

He licked his lips. Actually, honest to God, licked his fucking lips.

“Yes, ma’am.” He spoke softly, before dropping g a kiss to her knee, before letting his hands run over her legs reverently. She could feel the light scrape of his nails against the skin of her thighs, before his hands disappeared under her oversized shirt and found her panties.

He pulled them and Darcy lifted her hips to help a bit. His eyes never left hers, not even he took the piece of cloth and put in the back pocket of his jeans.

Well, fuck. And here she was, thinking that this couldn’t get any hotter.

Darcy scooted closer to the edge of the chair, then Steve parted her legs and pulled them over his shoulders. (She was never ever again making another joke about Doritos) and then -eyes still locked on hers – he dipped his heads.

“Oh my…” Darcy threw her head back and moaned, hands firmly grasping the sides of her chair, when Steve licked one long strip along her slit.

He licked her clit gently once, twice, three times before closing his lips around it and sucking it. Darcy felt one finger sliding inside her and bit her lips hard to hold in a moan.

She did have to think about the neighbors after all.

Soon Steve had two fingers pumping in and out of her, while his lips gave no respite to her clit. Darcy was left blabbering words of praise and encouragement.

Her orgasm left her gasping for air, but Steve just carried her through it and kept his mouth and fingers on her. Darcy dared a look in his direction, just to see if he was still looking at her.

And honestly? Steve’s head between her legs while he ate her out? Best. View. Ever.

“Another one, soldier.” She said and he doubled his efforts. She grasped his hair and trashed against him.

The second orgasm tore through her and left black spots in her vision.

“Well… Damn.” She said between gasps of air.

“I’m happy to serve, ma’am.” Steve sounded just a little too smug. Darcy guessed he deserved it.

“I feel very well served.” Darcy sighed, then her eyes fell to the man still between her thighs. “But you know what? I bet that wall could use the work out.” She indicated the wall behind him with her head.

Steve smirked. “I’m here to serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve :9
> 
> This is a favorite ship of mine. And I really like the idea of a kinky Steve that likes to be bossed around (way more than a like a dominant Steve)
> 
> Let me know how you feel!!!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> "Are you..." She cleared her throat. "Are you going to fuck me against the fridge?"
> 
> A devilish smile. "Yes, I am."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Talk about a Christmas miracle...
> 
> Guess what??? My computer is back! I've never been so happy in my whole life! Thank you all so much for the kind comments and the support. Most of all, thank you all for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of goodness.
> 
> Sadly I had no time for re-reading or beta-reading this, so I have no idea of what you may find in there. Let me know if something is too terrible.

“Darcy?”

 

She jumped a foot in the air, because she didn’t hear his footsteps and had not been expecting him. Probably that was why she forgot for a second all her previous thoughts and turned to him. “Fuck, James! What have we talked about not making any noise? Do you want to give me a heart attack?” She demanded angrily, hand on her chest.

 

Bucky –or James, as he preferred these days -, who was standing just one step out of her tiny kitchen, grinned just a bit, before he became serious again.

 

His face reminded Darcy immediately of their predicament. She knew she should say something –anything –fast, but there was nothing coming to her head.

 

She was worried sick that one night of too many margaritas would destroy a friendship that hadn’t been exactly easy to begin with, but that meant a whole fucking lot to her.

 

She could remember perfectly well the day that Steve brought him back from God knows where. James hadn’t been exactly kicking and screaming, but to Darcy it seemed that the only thing keeping him from doing just that was his supernatural level of self-control.

 

Self-control that had been completely absent last night, Darcy thought at the same time a wave of pure heat licked through her.

 

“James…” She started dragging his name, because she had no fucking idea of what she should say next.

 

“Just please…” He said suddenly, his voice so controlled, his body so rigid that Darcy knew he was one step away from just snapping. “Please, tell me I didn’t…” The words seemed to choke him. “Tell me I didn’t force you.”

 

Darcy forgot all about being ashamed and advanced four big steps until she was right in front of Bucky, hands cradling his face. “No, James! Don’t even think about that. _You did not force me_.” She said firmly. “Do you understand that?”

 

“You had too much to drink.” He replied through clenched teeth.

 

“Do you remember me pushing you in my bed?” She asked, because seriously, she had not been that drunk. “Do you remember me holding your head between my legs while I screamed something along the lines of ‘don’t stop’? Because I do and that was consent. Enthusiastic consent, I might add.”

 

His face –which had been guarded during the beginning of their conversation –went a bit soft and by the end of Darcy’s tirade there was this tiny smirk on his lips.

 

Darcy felt victorious for about ten seconds, until he said “Oh trust me, doll, I remember _that_.” And his voice was all husky and… Oh man.

 

Darcy cleared her throat and took a step back, feeling her face warming up. Bucky’s eyes followed her with interest.

 

“I’m glad we cleared that up.” She said looking at everything but him.

 

Bucky took on step in her direction. “I think there’s something else we need to clear up.” He said, his voice still serious, but something in his eyes…

 

Oh man…

 

“W-what?” She asked, cursing herself and him for the slip on her voice.

 

Bucky arched a very expressive eyebrow.

 

When he had first arrived Bucky only talked to Natasha and Steve. He tolerated Sam and Bruce well enough, but Tony’s and Thor’s exuberant manners seemed to rattle him.

 

Darcy saw the wounded look in his eyes and decided then and there that she would befriend him at all costs. She started by bribing him with food, without ever talking to him. She would cook for him –homemade food was a great comfort, her mother would say –and with time she learned to take his small gestures as signs of thank you.

 

Darcy was, by now, a master in understanding Bucky only by small gestures and looks.

 

The way he was looking at her right now? That was a huge ass clue that she was in deep, deep trouble. And it was also hot as hell.

 

“James?” She called nervously, her heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it.

 

“My only doubt at the moment is…” James said, his expression serious, but his eyes twinkling in amusement, “Why are you so nervous now, if you were so confident last night?”

 

“Cause…” Darcy swallowed dryly. “We’re friends.” She really didn’t want to have this conversation now. Or ever.

 

Bucky hummed affirmatively, like he could see what worried her, but not exactly why.

 

“And I don’t want this to… Mess it.” Darcy finally managed to say.

 

“Why would it?” Bucky arched a brow.

 

“Because - in my experience -that’s what happens.” She admitted with a sigh. “People have sex and it screws everything else.”

 

James seemed a bit surprised by how serious she was about this. He scratched his nape –a clear sign that he was lost. “I haven’t thought of that.” He finally said.

 

“I don’t want to lose us, James.” She confessed in a small voice.

 

“Hey doll, don’t be like that.” James asked, cradling her face between his hands. “You aren’t about to lose anything.” He assured her.

 

“You don’t know that!” She protested. She kind of felt like she was about to hyperventilate. “What if you’re okay with this now, but not tomorrow? What if I become clingy? What if I’m pregnant?”

 

James rolled his eyes. “I think you’re overreacting, doll.” He informed her. “I’m pretty sure I’ll still be okay with this tomorrow. You aren’t clingy, and I’d be fine if you were. And you aren’t pregnant, you crazy person! We used protection.”

 

“Those things fail!” Darcy whined.

 

James sighed. “Darcy…” He seemed lost for a second. “What do you want? Do you want space? I can give you space.”

 

“No!” Darcy cried. “Space is always the beginning of the end.”

 

James was looking very confused now and Darcy felt like an idiot. “I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I know I’m not making any sense and I’m sounding too dramatic. I’m sorry.”

 

“Darcy…” Bucky chuckled and hugged her, pulling her against his chest. “Don’t worry about those things. Whatever happens after today, even if you are pregnant –which you are not – we’ll deal with it together.”

 

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” Darcy groaned against his chest.

 

“Perfect?” His voice was incredulous. “Did I make you bang your head against the headboard last night, doll? I’m very far from perfect.”

 

She hadn’t banged her had last night, thank you very much. She already thought that James was perfect way before that.

 

“You’re joking, right?” She said before she could stope herself. She separated herself from him, just enough to be able to look at his face. “Do you remember how much time you spent last night making me scream? Or how you treated me like a goddess the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“And it’s not only about yesterday!” She forged on, because she had been keeping a lot inside her and now she just wanted to say it all. “You have been a fucking gentleman with the whole ‘doll’ thing and putting up with the movies I like, opening doors for me, and helping me carry stuff, and buying me chocolate, massaging my feet after a long day at work, even though…”

 

Darcy stopped talking and took a step back. Now she was a bit confused. Why the hell had Bucky been so nice to her all the time when she was just…

 

She looked at him and Bucky was there looking at her patiently, like he was just waiting for her to come to some kind of obvious conclusion.

 

What conclusion?

 

Oh!

 

Oh…

 

“Oh…” She finally got it.

 

James had a small grin on his lips, a very small one, but on him it was the same as a gigantic smile. “Yeah.”

 

“So this has been some kind of… Courtship?” She asked.

 

Bucky groaned. “That makes me sound like an idiot.”

 

Darcy had to hold in her own grin. “You aren’t an idiot. You’re cute.”

 

Bucky seemed offended by the word “cute” until he processed Darcy’s smile. “So… You don’t have a problem with that.”

 

“Not really.” She shook her head, a grin on her lips.

 

Bucky took a step in her direction. “So… Can I take you out for dinner tonight?”

 

“Isn’t this a bit backwards?” She teased, taking a step back. “Normally dinner comes before sex.”

 

“Is that a ‘no’ for dinner?” He teased back, taking another step in her direction.

 

Darcy’s back hit the fridge. “You can pick me up at 7.”

 

He braced his hands against the fridge, caging her in. “It’s a date.”

 

They stood there for a second, grinning at each other like fools.

 

“So…” Darcy dragged the word. “Are you about to fuck me against the fridge?”

 

Bucky’s smile was downright sinful. “Oh yes, I am.”

 

His hands fell immediately to her waist and pulled her against him as his mouth crashed with hers.

 

Fuck, that man had a talented mouth, he kissed like a dream. James kissed like he was putting everything of him on it, all open mouthed and full of teeth, like he wanted to eat her up. A girl could get used to shit like this.

 

His hands grabbed her ass and squeezed and Darcy mewled against his mouth, pressing her body more tightly against his, feeling his erection pressing against her belly. She raked her nails against his scalp and James growled –actually growled! –against her mouth.

 

He pushed her shorts and panties down her legs impatiently and Darcy didn’t even stopped kissing him to kick the two things away.

 

As soon as her legs were free, James hoister her up by her thighs and pressed her more firmly to the fridge.

 

And what almost fucking killed her in that moment? Things were hot and heavy and they were one minute away from fucking, but he made sure to position his right arm –the flesh and bone one –in a way that it would prevent her head of banging against the fridge.

 

Goddamnit! If she wasn’t in love before, she sure as fuck was now.

 

With some maneuvering and pushing they managed to get James’s pants down to his ankles. His grip on her thigh got tighter and then he entered her in one single hard stroke.

 

Darcy was pretty sure she heard angels singing.

 

Her arms were already around his shoulder, she managed to sink her fingers on his hair and grip it tight, because apparently he really liked it.

 

The fridge jostled with each thrust of James’s hips and, in the back of her mind, Darcy was thinking she would have to apologize to her neighbors later.

 

Their mouths were connected the whole time, one kissing melding into the next, until it was impossible to separate one from the other. The heat was unbearable and, at the same time, not enough.

 

Darcy could feel her orgasm building deep inside herself, but she still wasn’t prepared to when it came crashing down, making her whole world resume to James and the fact that he was still fucking her.

 

When she came she had ripped her mouth from his to breath and now James had his forehead on her shoulder. “You look gorgeous when you come, doll.” He grunted by her ear.

 

“James…” She whined and it was all he took. James came right after that.

 

She was afraid of putting her feet down, because she wasn’t sure her legs were going to hold her. James, however, just held her there, putting his forehead against hers.

 

Then the most amazing thing: he opened a grin, such a boyish, happy grin, that Darcy’s heart soared. “So…” He was breathless and gorgeous. “Is Italian okay for our date?”

 

She grinned back. “It’s perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy & Bucky is pure love, definitely one of my favorite pairings.
> 
> So, who do you think is gonna be next????
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I wish all of you a magic Christmas. Blessings on you and your family and beloved ones.
> 
> See you all next year!  
> xoxo


End file.
